Help:Installing Japanese character sets
This help page will help you install Japanese character sets so that your computer will display them properly on the internet in your web browser as all modern operating systems and web browsers support Japanese fonts. Many computers with English or other Western operating systems do not show them by default, but most require a minimal amount of work to install or activate the capability. Check for support This is Japanese text as it appears on Japanese websites: すべての人間は、生まれながらにして自由であり、 かつ、尊厳と権利とについて平等である。 人間は、理性と良心とを授けられており、 互いに同胞の精神をもって行動しなければならない。 Compare it to this image of what it should look like (please note that the font may be different, though the characters will be the same): If you see boxes, question marks or mojibake in the first part rather than the characters shown in the image, your system is not currently configured to properly display Japanese characters. Please follow the directions listed below for your specific operating system. If you do not see your operating system listed here, please inquire in the talk page. Specific operating systems Debian GNU/Linux and Ubuntu Installing the ttf-kochi-mincho package will add support for displaying Japanese text in the Debian GNU/Linux or Ubuntu distribution. You can do this with the following command: :apt-get install ttf-kochi-mincho Fedora Install the appropriate ttfonts packages. For Fedora Core 3, the packages are ttfonts-zh_TW (traditional Chinese), ttfonts-zh_CN (simplified Chinese), ttfonts-ja (Japanese) and ttfonts-ko (Korean). For example, :yum install ttfonts-ja As of Fedora Core 4, you need fonts-chinese, fonts-japanese and/or fonts-korean. FreeBSD With X.Org 7.x and above, install the package x11-fonts/font-jis-misc: :pkg_add -r font-jis-misc-1.0.0.tbz Please note that the package version may be different. Alternatively, this can be easily accomplished by installing from the ports tree: :cd /usr/ports/x11-fonts/font-jis-misc && make install clean Gentoo GNU/Linux Install a Japanese font package, for example one of these: :emerge media-fonts/sazanami :emerge media-fonts/mikachan-font-otf Also, put useflag 'cjk' to /etc/make.conf and update your system :emerge -uDN world Mac OS X By default, all necessary fonts and software are installed in Mac OS X http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mac_OS_X_v10.2 10.2 Jaguar (2002) and higher. For Mac OS X 10.1 multilingual software updates are available as free downloads from Apple's website. The Asian Language Update will install support for Chinese, Japanese and Korean. :Mac OS X Language Support Updates at apple.com Mandriva Linux 2007 Install one or several Japanese font packages. The most common is fonts-ttf-japanese, but in addition you can also install fonts-ttf-japanese-extra, fonts-ttf-japanese-ipamona and fonts-ttf-japanese-mplus_ipagothic. Make sure you have UTF-8 fonts enabled, as they may not be if you have upgraded from a former version of Mandrake/Mandriva. openSUSE If you install it from DVD, you don’t need to install anything. Unicode Japanese fonts * List of free Japanese fonts Windows 95, 98, ME and NT Your system should offer to download Asian fonts by default while viewing pages in those languages, just as long as you're using Internet Explorer. http://www.socalgas.com/ch/installfont_en.shtml Otherwise, update your system manually with the language support packs. 2000 :Instructions for Windows 2000 XP and Server 2003 The Windows CD-ROM is needed while installing support for East Asian languages. (Non-East Asian localizations only) :Instructions for Windows XP and Server 2003 Alternatively, you can download the Japanese language pack by itself from Microsoft. No disc is needed for this option. Vista and Windows 7 Both Vista and Windows 7 include native OS support for displaying Japanese text by default. In order to input Japanese on a non-Japanese version of the OS, however, the Japanese input method editor must be enabled from the Region and Language (Windows 7) or Regional and Language Options (Vista) section of the Control Panel.